


Learning from the Expert

by Otsanda



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otsanda/pseuds/Otsanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to learn how to drink, so he goes to the expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning from the Expert

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd; this is not to be taken seriously; this is a very short oneshot/ficlet; this is a silly, silly thing.
> 
> Prompt from Paula (@paulannys); battling it out with (that is... racing) @LokiNeedsLove (see endnote)
> 
> That is all. Carry on ~~mywawardson~~.

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting right next to Mick, the barkeep, his back halfway to the door so that when he heard the door open and the room get uncommonly quiet, he had to turn his body to see what the disturbance was.

A very strangely dressed man, wearing a long tan coat and suspiciously well tailored clothes underneath, strode confidently into the room. He held his dark-haired head high and didn’t look at anyone around him as he walked right to the man standing behind the bar.

“I would like some strong alcohol,” the man said loudly, his voice commanding. He drew something from his pocket and handed it to Mick. The newcomer had come so close to Jack that he could’ve easily dipped his hand into the man’s other pocket, but the man’s body prevented him from really seeing the transaction. The room was still eerily quiet; bewildered patrons stared at the back of the stranger’s head.

“Yeh don’t look like you belong here, mate.” Jack Sparrow tossed out to him, trying to break the tension that had been building.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and glanced in Jack’s direction, as though he was of no consequence whatsoever. “Yes.”

Jack leaned back in his chair, turning more fully towards the stranger. “So tell me, then: what is a _fine_ man such as yerself doing in a place like this?”

The other man’s lips tightened. “I have been informed that I need to _learn_ about alcohol. Apparently my previous experiences have not been _sufficient_.” The man’s face twisted in an alarmingly derisive look as he added a muttered, “So here I am, Dean.”

Mick handed the stranger a glass of what Jack suspected was 100 proof whiskey. The man immediately reached for the drink and said, “I’m going to need more than this,” as he lifted the glass to his lips and drained it.

Jack watched, rather impressed, as the newcomer downed another four glasses (and these were no small glasses) in a row without the alcohol seeming to have any effect whatsoever. Mick, who seemed less than pleased with the proceedings, filled the glass again and passed it back to the stranger.

“You know, as fine as this establishment is,” Jack started, tipping his hat to Mick, “there are better places to be doing this.”

The stranger refocused his gaze fully upon Jack for the first time, the pirate a bit taken-aback by the intensity of the stare, “What better places?” The other man inquired, brusquely.

“I’ll show yeh, mate.” Jack said, flashing a grin.

\---

Jack led the stranger to the little cove where he had stashed a pretty little portion of his precious liquid gold and, ducking into one of his hiding places, pulled out two bottles.

“There we are!” Jack said, thrusting a brown glass bottle at his companion. “Have a go.”

The other man accepted the drink and put it to his lips without hesitation. Jack took a swig of his own drink as he watched the other man down the entirety of his own. Jack nodded approvingly and held out his hand.

“The name’s Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. And what might yer name be, sweetcheeks?”

The stranger looked at Jack’s outstretched hand and the alcohol seemed to hit him all at once.

“It is not of import-” He slurred, before promptly falling over.

Jack scratched his chin and watched his comrade struggle into a sitting position.

“Ahright, lad. Here’s how it works, see?" Jack crouched to be about level with the other man, "I share me wealth and you play along, savvy?”

The stranger squinted his eyes and tilted his head, as though he really didn’t have a clue what Jack was saying, but when he spoke it was in a carefully polite voice. “You may call me Castiel.”

“Ah. Right. All right.” Jack muttered, vaguely waving his bottle. “I’ve heard worse than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was amusing, at least!
> 
> *cut from another conversation*  
> PAULANNYS: It's the mothership of all the ships!  
> LOKINEEDSLOVE: the black pearl of our porny pirate armada  
> PAULANNYS: OMG now I want to see Cas getting drunk on the beach with rum stolen from Captain Jack Sparrow!  
> LOKINEEDSLOVE: ‘“The names jack... Now whats your name sweetcheeks?” “It is not of import-” Cas slurred before promptly falling over.’ Could work


End file.
